[unreadable] The objective of this application is to support a sound program of laboratory animal management. This application proposes to purchase equipment to make improvements in the animal care facilities and program at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH). The needs of our program support the intellectual property of 67 faculty who bring approximately $34 million in direct funds from the Public Health Service for animal related research to the hospital. To accomplish this objective and meet the needs of the program, the specific aims of this proposal are to purchase ventilated racks and cages needed for maintaining genetically altered mice and to purchase biological safety cabinets to perform cage changes and minor experimental procedures. The equipment described in this application will support the highest quality of animal care to maintain specific pathogen free mice, and to sustain the research efforts of the faculty. The equipment will also improve the utilization of space in our animal facility to ensure its efficient long-term use. Achieving the objective and specific aims of this application will improve the quality of animal research and promote the advances that are needed to treat pediatric cancer and other catastrophic diseases of children. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]